20 Reasons Series
by lalaxfresh
Summary: Ron gives Hermione notes giving her 20 reasons why she should do something. He is highly persuasive after all. Rated M for sexual content. Every chapter can stand on its own. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came to realization that maybe I should get a beta. I revised this fic because as I read it again, I began to notice all the grammatical mistakes and the lack of flow in the plot of the story. Does anyone want to be my beta?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and more would be highly appreciated. Also, some of those who reviewed first didn't leave an email and didn't sign into an account. So I have no where to send the second part of the story.

I hope this one will be much more enjoyable.

Hermione walked into the Charms classroom and immediately made her way to the front. She withdrew her book and supplies from her book bag and set them neatly on her side of the desk that she shared with Ron and took her seat. Ron was her partner in Charms and though at times his lack for concern on the subject aggravated her nerves, she found his inquiries due to not paying attention much to her liking. In a sense, needed her and Hermione liked to feel needed.

While Hermione was occupied with her tasks, she failed to notice a folded sheet of paper that flew through the classroom and land on the opposite side of the desk. She also failed to notice the flash of ginger hair that immediately left after the note was delivered.

Hermione began to fidget in boredom and noticed the folded note on the other side of the table. On the parchment her name was scrawled in the all too familiar and surprisingly neat scrawl that belonged to a certain red- haired, blue- eyed boy that had a hold on her heart much to his oblivion, Hermione thought with disappointment. Her interest was immediately peaked.

She reached over and grasped the note in her hand and began to unfold the piece of parchment. Upon completion of her task, she immediately began to read:

_20 Reasons why Hermione Granger should date Ronald Weasley_

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked around to see if it was some kind of joke. No way would Ron have written this, he barely acknowledged she was a girl after all.

The letter continued.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Below are 20 highly persuasive reasons you should date me._ Hermione cringed at the grammatical error and immediately picked up her pen to correct the mistake.

It now read: Below are 20 highly relative reasons on why you should date me. "On why" was written under the line with an arrow pointing into the space between the words "reasons" and "you."

_1. I'm ginger and your favorite color is red Hermione, close enough. Lucky for you my hair is red, my temper runs red, I burn instead of tan, and I blush whenever I'm around you. You always make me flush with embarrassment and maybe arousal (just a little I swear, I don't always think about you inappropriately) whenever I'm around you. You enjoy getting me flared up and know I live up to my hair color. Admit it 'Moine you love gingers, well one in particular I hope. I don't want to be competing against my bloody lot and all, plus Bill and Percy are married and Charlie is gay. Don't even think about George, I'll blow his other ear off. _

_2. You find my ignorance endearing. _

Hermione laughed, my thoughts exactly Hermione thought to herself.

_You like correcting me and boasting your knowledge. Don't worry 'Mione, I don't find it arrogant, I find it endearing and annoying. _Hermione isked at that.

However,_ I like knowing I can always come to you. I know it may seem like I don't bloody listen or call you a crazy woman, but I do like knowing you're there. Your uncanny ability to never be wrong gives me a sense of comfort and you a sense of pride. I'm perfect for you. _Hermione knew Ron was carrying his lopsided grin as he wrote the last part._ You're my best friend "Mione. I need you. _

_3. My family already considers you one of us. You might as well be officially. You come over every holiday and dad loves the fact that you're a muggle. He wants muggle grand children so bad, even if they are only going to be half. You should stop being selfish and think about the family woman! You might as well give my dad what he wants…not saying that you should have sex with me or anything, though I want to soo bad! Err, I'm just saying I want you as part of the family…as my wife is all. Bloody hell, moving on._

Hermione smiled. Ron never really had a way with words and it was one of the many qualities she loved about him.

_Before I go onto the fourth reason, I'm not some bloody creeper. It sounds like it but I honestly just want you with me. That is all. _

_4. I'm tall._ No kidding Hermione thought. She did love tall men though.

_5. I'm brilliant on a broom_. Hardly, but she's hoping his other broom was.

_6. I'm the chosen one's best friend. So are you but still, it's a great reason to go out with me._

_7. I'm going to be an auror one day. I will always be your knight and shining armor and always be there to rescue you. I'll never let you get hurt 'Mione, I promise. _Hermione filled with happiness. All she wanted was someone to rescue her once in a while; Merlin knew she had done enough in one lifetime. Why couldn't she be the princess for a change?

_8. I hate conversations with women (they're bloody boring and talk for ages!), but I always pretend to listen to yours. _Hermione would have been upset but she knew it was true. Ron always sat there while she blurted away and when he couldn't take it anymore he would ask, "Are you done yet? - No? Okay." She would just appreciate being able to rant.

_9. I know you love Lilies._ How did he know that?

_10. I know you love sitting by the lake and just watch the scenery. _I'm starting to believe Ron is a creeper, Hermione thought in amusement.

_11. I know you hate broccoli._ Yep, he definitely is.

_12. I know everything about you and I'll always make sure to do what you enjoy and avoid the things you don't._ Maybe Ron being a creeper isn't so bad.

Hermione had to stop reading at that point. She was starting to remember all the little things Ron did that stole her heart away. He was sweet when he wanted to be and exceptionally loyal. He never purposely hurt anyone and he went out of his way to make sure Hermione always had Honeyduke chocolate bars whenever she stayed at the Burrow. His temper was maddening, but Ron wouldn't be who he is without it.

_13. You're better than Lavender._ Hermione scoffed. Of course she was. Lavender was a twit.

_14. I'm better than Krum, I'll crush him in quidditch!_ Hermione could only grin at reading this one.

_15. No one will be better than you and me together. The end. _

She couldn't agree more, plus Hermione loved it when Ron was assertive. She just didn't want that to go to his head. She's in charge outside the bedroom after all.

_16. I have a thick broom stick._ Hermione's eyes bulged when she read this one. Just like Ron to both be absolutely vulgar and to also mention his bits.

_17. I let you call me Ronald. Mum was the only one to ever get away with that. I guess you can join the club too, since you're so important and all. _

_18. I'm your best friend. You can trust me_. Ron nailed it on the head on that one. He only ever let Hermione down once and it almost cost them their friendship. When he left the tent and couldn't find himself back, Hermione was so angry. He made a promise to never let her down again. Ron has since been trying to prove to Hermione to forgive him even though she already told him she did. She trusted him indefinitely. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

_19. You love me. I never forgot._ Hermione was shocked. In a night of drunken stupor after a party celebrating the quidditch cup, they both kissed each other in the common room sofa and Hermione declared her love as Ron passed out. It was her first kiss and she found it magical. It was shared with Ronald after all. It was a sobering feeling when she thought he didn't remember, it was her only regret of the night and she was always too embarrassed to bring it up. It now made her heart flutter with joy knowing Ron remembered that night, as well.

_20. I'll tell you myself. _

That was the end of the note and she couldn't wait to hear the last reason from Ron himself; in that deep timbre of his tone that always sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

She folded up the note and placed it in her bag as the bell rang and everyone walked in. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest in anxiousness when Ron took his seat beside her, waiting for him to tell her the last reason.

He only gave her a mere smile and turned his attention to the front. She frowned when he didn't tell her the final reason right away. This is going to be a long 60 minutes Hermione thought.

Seconds into class she couldn't ignore the feeling of warmth his touches brought her upon contact and the way she couldn't turn her gaze away when she caught his shy, playful glances. It was especially hard every time his thigh would brush up against hers and remain in contact longer than what was acceptable, as if he deliberately meant to bring their two limbs together. It made class run by rather slow, so when the bell rang to signal the end of class, Hermione sighed in relief. They gathered their stuff in a slow pace waiting for one of them to begin. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity when Ron was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm assuming you read the note."

"Yeah," was Hermione's tentative reply.

"Okay, because it was a joke."

What? No way. It couldn't be. It was so sweet. She had been so hopeful. She thought that finally everything would come together, that they would be together. She though he loved… You thought he what Hermione, loved you? Please, her reasonable side argued.

I should have known, Hermione realized in defeat. She stood there frozen in grief, telling herself no, she wasn't going to cry.

"I'm kidding; I'm kidding "Mione. I just wanted to lighten up the mood. That was a bloody disaster."

"It sure as hell was, Ronald. You ignorant prick. That was not funny. Not even in the slightest. It was immature and demean….oomph."

Hermione had to hold back the urge to kick the person in front of her before realizing it was a kiss and not an assault. Ron's movements were so excited, it bordered on sloppy, even. But OMG, Ron was kissing her, he was actually kissing her and it felt bloody fantastic and perfect. She began to relax and move her lips along his. Their movements were slow and hesitant at first as Ron waited for Hermione to respond. After the shock wore off and Ron finally determined Hermione wasn't going to hex him for his brazenness, his movements began to speed up as the tempo began to pick up. He tentatively dragged his hands from their purchase on her shoulders, down the length of her sides along the side of her breasts, to finally rest on her hips. Hermione sighed in bliss.

Hermione brought her hands that were previously rolled into fists towards the back of his neck and linked it above his head. Ron's lips were dry and Hermione could feel the ruggedness of the cracked skin under her own. She stuck out her tongue to add moisture to his lips and immediately felt a pooling in her stomach when he growled at the contact.

Ron opened his lips and Hermione slipped her tongue inside to join his own. The kiss was slow and gentle and both slid their slippery muscles against each other in a leisure exploration of the wet canvas of their facial opening. Ron deepened the kiss as his arousal heightened. His lips began to crush against hers almost painfully, bringing with it pleasure that pooled at the bottom of Hermione's torso. His tongue dipped into Hermione's mouth insistently, moving in a back and forth motion, making Hermione wonder how much more satisfying it would be if another member of Ron's was pressing into an entirely different opening.

Ron leaned Hermione onto the desk as the need for more could not be ignored. She could feel the heaviness of his arousal as he leaned atop of her, (well he wasn't lying about number sixteen, that's for sure Hermione thought with amusement). His hands were making his way from her hips to the base or her stomach, dipping into her skirt as he began to pull her shirt from the confines of her skirt and made his way to the top of her buttons, leaving Hermione in withering mess. "Ron, please-"

Ron began to nip his way down her slender, olive throat to her delicate shoulders all the while removing each button from its constraint in accordance with each nip; leaving tiny, angry marks in its wake. Hermione was lost in paradise, where all she could feel was pure pleasure, pleasure that made the pooling in her groin coil in undeniable want. Hermione didn't even realize her undressing until she felt Ron's cold, slightly blunt fingers running up and down her exposed flesh.

"Mmhmm, Roonn." Hermione moaned as Ron continued his ministrations on her neck and her flushed torso. It left a tingling feeling that danced along her skin long after his touch. He pulled Hermione up into a sitting position and slipped the white blouse off her shoulders and let it pool on her wrists that were planted on the desk supporting her weight. Hermione removed her wrists off the table and freed herself from the confines of her white blouse. He dipped her again and thrust his clothed cock into Hermione's covered core. They both moan in pleasure at the contact and her core began to dampen and soak her still covered pussy, her body excited for what was expected to come.

"'Mione, you're so beautiful," Ron soothed as he looked up into her honey- brown eyes that were darkened almost black with arousal.

"Oh, Ronald, I love you." Hermione replied, slightly winded from their current activity as he began to thrust into her once again, her skirt pulled up at her waist. Hermione's eyes began to roll back as Ron's eyes closed in need.

Ron blinked his eyes open and finally parted his lips and with a whisper, "Number 20, I love you too."

Hermione only had a second to widen her eyes in shock and feel the elation of her requited love when they heard the door to the Charms classroom swing open.

"Aakk!... Ummm…"

Ron and Hermione both snapped their heads towards the intruder and Hermione dipped her head into Ron's shoulder in humiliation. Just her luck, she was the Head Girl and Professor Flitwick just saw her in a very compromising position. Maybe he didn't recognize her she humored herself optimistically. Hermione couldn't tell if Ron was flushed due to embarrassment or their previous activity but Hermione had to take the time to appreciate the tinge of his skin before groaning in dismay.

Prof. Flitwick continued, "Maybe you should carry this somewhere else Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Well so much for not being recognized, Hermione thought wryly.

Hermione spoke up, "Of course professor. I..erm, WE are so sorry. Right Ron," Hermione inquired while glaring over at Ron who didn't look sorry at all, "Err, right professor. So sorry," was Ron's sarcastic reply. Hermione shoved him off of her and felt a bit more delighted when he couldn't catch his feet in time to restrain his fall. Well that ought to show him.

"Ronald," Hermione fumed, "This is highly embarrassing and I assure you that it will never happen again," She finished. Ron glared up at Hermione as both tried to gather their things as quickly as possible.

"Proff-"Hermione tried again

"Just Get out,..please," was all Professor Flitwick could say. He was blushing just as hard as they were.

Ron and Hermione smiled awkwardly at the charms professor as they were making their way out of the room. Once outside Ron began to burst into laughter.

"Ronald, this is not funny!"

"Hermione, did you see his face, it was hilarious!"

"It's not very amusing to me."

"Oh come on 'Mione it wasn't that bad."

Hermione flared while pointing her finger an inch from his nose.

"Easy for you to say Ronald, you weren't the one leaned into the desk half naked!" Hermione fumed. "Ronald" could only grin in victory, remembering the exact position Hermione stated.

"Oh that reminds me," Ron replied while digging into his pockets. He pulled out another note and handed it over to Hermione. She looked up at him in confusion.

"It's a note Hermione," Ron replied smartly.

"Obviously, Ronald," Hermione replied as she began to open it.

"Wait!" Ronald interjected as he closed his palms around her hands, stopping her movements.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. Ron took the quill he was holding and transfigured it into a red lily. He held it out to Hermione with a hopeful grin and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?"

Hermione's grin reached from ear to ear as she accepted the transfigured flower. "Oh, Ronald, of course I will."

Ron's eyes shone with warmth and a hint of evil when he replied, "Okay you can open it now."

Ron kissed Hermione at the edge of her lips and didn't wait for her to open the note as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going," she asked while unfolding the note.

"I just have to run somewhere really quick, it's important," he replied as he began to straighten out the piece of parchment. She nodded her head and began to read the note. She gasped as she finally opened the note and read the first line of its entry:

_20 Reasons why Hermione Granger should have hot, passionate sex with_

_Ronald Weasley. _

She looked up to hear Ron fill the corridor with laughter and then rolled her eyes with false annoyance. If Ron was anything, he was thorough. She slipped the note into her book bag and made her way down the same path towards her next class with dampness in her knickers and a mind filled with endless possibilities.

A/N: Possible two shot? Let me know. Ten reviews get a second chapter. Criticism is appreciated, flaming is not. Oh and if you haven't already, check out my multi- chapter fic called How Long? and let me know what you think.

I haven't written the second part yet but I promise it'll be out by the end of the week. Thanks for the patience! Leave love


	2. Chapter 2

20 Reasons pt.2

A/N: You guys are awesome, honestly. I never thought this many people would like it and I'm so appreciative of all my reviewers. I love you guys!

This is the last installment and I hope it meets expectations. Thank you all for being so patient with me.

I promised my first five reviewers that they would see this fic first, however you guys never left an email. I'm sorry.

In celebration of the last HP film, I uploaded this early along with a second installment to Ten Things. You are welcome. lol

As always, reviews are highly appreciated.

Hermione found herself in a dilemma of the wettest sort, if you catch my drift. Hermione couldn't believe the things Ron wrote in that letter and she had to make sure no one got a hold of it, especially Harry. How awkward would that be if he stumbled upon it? Hermione gasped as she realized he could have seen the note anytime between Ron writing the damned thing and her receiving it. She prayed her thanks to Merlin for not giving Harry that opportunity.

***The night before***

"Harry mate, I need your help," Ron's voice carried through the dorm they shared with Neville and Seamus.

"Sure, whats up?" came Harry's reply as he poked his head out of his four-poster bed.

"Well, errm- I sort of need help writing this note," Ron blushed. His anxiousness made Harry consider the consequences of helping his troubled friend, but he shook it off anyway, Gryffindor courage and all, or stupidity, whichever. He came over to Ron's bed and took the piece of parchment Ron had previously been writing on. On it was written: _20 Reasons Hermione Granger should have sex with Ronald Weasley._

Harry's jaw dropped and he snapped his head up to look at Ron. Harry closed his mouth and opened it again only to close it once more, looking like a fish out of water. "Err?"

"I don't know what to say," came Ron's reply, "I don't know how to go about it."

"And you think I do, mate? What made you come to me? Seamus's the one pulling all the birds and all."

"Well I figured since you were with Draco and all..."

Harry grinned and shook his head, of course that would be the reason. He began to blush remembering all the positions and nights he spent with him.

"Bloody hell Harry, I don't even want to know what Draco does to make you blush like that, but focus would you."

Harry gave him a sheepish grin and replied, "Right, well for starters-" Harry trailed off while he took the parchment and quill off of Ron's hand and wrote a bit before handing it back.

Ron took a look at it and grinned. It now read: _20 Reasons Hermione Granger should have Hot, Passionate Sex with Ronald Weasley. _

Well that was a good start Ron finished. Harry and Ron spent the rest of the night finishing the note, both smiling triumphantly at times, while giving Harry a look of concern over the more explicit reasons. "Are you sure about some of these Harry."

"Don't worry Ron, Hermione will be gagging for it. If that doesn't get you in her knickers, I don't know what will." Harry said blushing. They were his two best friends and all. Ron couldn't wallow in his doubt forever, "Thanks mate, you're a bloody genius!"

He folded up the note and placed it in his bed before drifting off into a welcoming dream of Hermione cooking him breakfast.

***Now***

Hermione walked into Potions, the last class of the day. She sighed with relief. Finally the day was almost over and she could stop pretending to be paying any attention in class. She went to retrieve her books from her bag when the sight of the note made her stifle a moan, remembering all the kinky suggestions Ron had written down. This day needs to go by a lot faster, she thought picking up the note and stuffing it into the pocket of her skirt.

Tick by tick, she counted down the seconds until she was home free. 20,19,18...she began to pack up her things just in time to fly out the door upon the completion of class. Hermione ran to the girls' dormitory and changed out of her clothes. She thought about relieving some of the built up sexual tension herself but decided it would be so much more worth it once Ron and her were finally together; unfortunately forcing herself out the door with her core still quaking with need.

Hermione made her way down towards the common room and almost reached the exit when someone called out her name.

She turned around and smiled when she saw Ron, smile turning into confusion upon seeing Harry's, Seamus', and Neville's blushing faces. All was forgotten when Ron walked up to her and gave her a soft peck on the lips, reminding her of her needs that have been left unattended for far too long.

"Where are you going," Ron inquired.

"Down to dinner?"

"Stay here with me instead," Ron whispered, giving her a look full of promises of things to come. How can she say no to that? She nodded her head and let him lead her into his room. Hermione made her way inside and gasped. She looked at Ron with glassy eyes, on the edge of spilling tears. "What's all this, Ron," Hermione asked softly.

"I wanted our first time to be as a special as you are. I'm not very good at all this romantic stuff, 'Mione, but Harry said you would love it. I thought it looked alright," Ron replied scratching his head, looking worried.

"No-no. It's perfect Ron," Hermione reassured, "Thank you."

Hermione smiled up at Ron, her eyes full of elation and contentment. Ron couldn't help but sigh in relief. He NEEDED this to be perfect. He needed this night to be perfect. Hermione stood beside Ron examining the rest of the room in silent wonder.

Harry and Ron transfigured all the beds to tiny objects to make them disappear from the room. Ron's bed was transfigured to expand into a bigger size and the covers were changed from the cotton ones before to the silk ones they were now, in a deep, blood red. Harry transfigured the desk they all shared to turn into a small dinner table with two seats, accompanied by a white, elegant cloth that draped across the table's surface. Two glasses were placed on the table, filled with butter beer (they are under-aged after all). Harry even ensured to cater the menu knowing Ron would rather place shepherd's pie in the menu than the aphrodisiacs that would be more appropriate. Strawberries and other fruits were placed in the table with a bowl of chocolate to dip them into.

Scattered on the bed were white rose petals that contrasted beautifully with red of the covers, giving the room a romantic feeling that amplifying by the dimmed lights and the soft music playing. The floor, which also a deep red in color, was also covered in white rose petals. On one of the side tables, a vase of lilies were placed. "Those are for you, love," Ron gestured towards the lilies. "Thank you Ron, not just for the flowers, but for everything. It is so special."

Hermione walked over to Ron and tipped her head up, pressing her lips against the corner of Ron's mouth, not quite reaching his lips. He dipped his head down to make contact with Hermione's and his forehead collided with her nose, "oommph," Hermione groaned while rubbing her sore nose, "You weren't kidding about leaving me sore were you, love?"

Ron apologized sheepishly. Hermione tried again and this time the kiss was a success. She wasn't going to be deterred by one embarrassing moment, was she? Hermione began to press her lips against his insistently and opened her mouth to let her soft tongue glide out of its caverns. She swept the wet organ over Ron's lips and he groaned in response, Hermione using his reaction to her advantage slipped her tongue inside.

The battle for dominance was slow and cautious, never the less, it was still a battle. Ron pulled his tongue away and Hermione's tsk in disapproval. "I'm supposed to be the one charge," Ron said with a sly grin, I'm the proffessor in this session, 'Mione."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione purred seductively, "Teach me a lesson."

Ron strode over towards Hermione and brought his lips towards her once again. He pushed his tongue inside as he picked her up, bringing her towards the bed.

"What about the food," Hermione gasped as he dropped her on the bed.

"Fuck the food." Hermione looked at him in mock shock and Ron rolled his eyes. He could ignore food when better offers popped up, thank you very much.

Ron crashed his lips against hers once more and with it brought his insistent touches. He roamed her body from her chest, to rub on her perk nipples through the material, making Hermione whine at the barrier of clothing that lessened the feel of his touch. He trailed his palms down her abdomen to rack it down Hermione's ribs. He brought it to her back, only to pull on the ponytail she adorned, exposing her neck. Ron trailed his kisses from her lips to nip a trail down her neck, all the while basking in the wanton noises streaming from Hermione's mouth.

"Do you like this, love," Ron asked slowing his movements. Hermione could only nod her head, pleasure beginning to pool in her abdomen.

"Answer me," Ron stated, voice dropping in restrained lust as he brought his other hand to rub at her clit. Hermione could only moan, hoping it would provide an adequate answer.

"I'm going to have to punish you if you refuse to answer, Hermione. We can't have you ignoring your professor after all, can we," Ron threatened, stopping all movement.

"No! Don't stop, I like it, I love it. Pleaasseee." Hermion begged.

"Please what? You want me to fuck you," Ron teased, rubbing his thumb on Hermione's covered clit, sucking particularly hard on her pulse point. Hermione's eyes rolled back, "Fuck yes..."

Ron let go of his hold on Hermione's hair and removed the ribbon that restrained his hair, taking a step back. Hermione fluttered her eyes open and heaved her lungs, willing air to return to her de oxygenated body.

"Take your shirt off, Hermione," Ron commanded. Hermione tentatively began to unbutton her blouse, fully aware of Ron's full attention. She began to blush at the attention and her fingers began to fumble in nervousness. Once her blouse was unbuttoned she slipped it off and slowly brought her head up, first catching sight of his glorious, clothed cock, her eyes glued on the magnificent sight. She snapped her head up and blushed when she heard Ron snicker, "You like what you see?". Once her dark orbs met dark, blue eyes blown over in lust, "Absolutely," she whispered.

"You're so beautiful when your nervous, 'Mione," Ron said sincerely. Hermione's blush grew even deeper at the endearment. Ron strode over to the bed enthusiastically, wanting to get his hands on Hermione's smooth, olive skin. He met his destination when his knee made contact with the edge of the bed with a loud thunk.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed while rubbing his knee, causing Hermione to temporarily forget her embarrassment as she giggled Hermione, wanting to continue were they left off, brought her left arm up, bringing her palm to cup Ron's cheek, forcing him to face her. "I want more," Hermione begged.

"Anything."

Ron reached his hands behind her back and unclasped her black, silk bra; freeing her supple breasts. Ron tentatively brought his palm to Hermione's dusky nipple and let out his breath upon her positive response. He forced a bit more pressure unto his touch and was mesmerized to see Hermione throw her head back in a quiet cry of ecstasy. He brought his right hand to Hermione's right shoulder and gently push her down unto the bed, bringing his mouth to her unoccupied mound.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, shutting her eyes, enjoying the new feeling of finally having someone, her Ron, pleasuring her in this way. Ron looked up to see Hermione open her eyes to stare at him, finding the sight of Ron's mouth around her nipple shockingly erotic. Hermione arched her back, trying to create more contact, asking him to continue. Ron switched his ministrations on her breasts, lapping at each nipple, ensuring each one got adequate attention.

"Ron," Hermione asked, tugging on his hair; pulling him up, wanting to place her lips along with his. He could feel Hermione's fingers tracing the hem of his shirt and he pulled back, questioning her.

She replied by pulling it past his chest and over his head, mesmerized by the contours of Ron's freckled chest and flat stomach. He waited anxiously as she roamed her sight against his measly body, waiting for the disappointing disapproval. He smiled with disbelief when he felt Hermione glide her tiny palms over his bare flesh, with a cautious, yet deliberate touch, wanting to memorize the feel of his wonderful skin; all the while with a light grin to her concentrated face.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Can we remove those as well," was Hermione's inquiry, pointing at his trousers that strained painfully over his rock-hard cock; aware of the torturous pressure his cock was being subjected to. Ron slipped off his trousers and let them pool on his ankles, ready to continue.

Hermione shook her head and Ron questioned silently.

"All the way," Hermione stated. Ron obeyed and lifted his right leg to step out of the trouser but ended up on his bum when his foot caught at the opening of the leg of the material. "Bloody hell, so fucking humiliating," Ron grumbled while rubbing his arse; his prick somewhat deflating at the misfortune.

"Oh Ronald, only you," Hermione commented softly. Ron stood up and made his way over towards Hermione once again. He crawled over her prone form and rubbed his cock over her wet, still covered folds; both groaning as Ron sped up his thrusting hips upon the blissful contact of Hermione's lifted hips, trying to form a steady rhythm.

"Hermione, give me more," Ron pursued not waiting for an answer when he brought his hands down, playing with the hem of her panties. He traced his calloused fingers over the line of her panties and Hermione basked in the pleasure the friction created, amplified as the expectation for what was next to come, building up to her already painful arousal. Ron roughly pulled her knickers down and leveled his head at her entrance, inhaling the scent that was strictly Hermione. "You smell as lovely as you look," Ron praised before dipping his tongue into Hermione's moisturized folds. He slowly lapped his way around her pussy, getting accustomed to the soft feel of her walls as they contracted around his muscle as if pulling him in-"deeper," Hermione begged, thrusting her core into her mouth.

Ron was especially pleased as her pussy began to weep with juices when he stumbled along her sensitive clit, with Hermione writhing with pleasure above him. Ron looked up, wanting to witness the distraught he brought her, only groaning in distress when his cock jerked at the sight: Hermione arched tightly, her upper jaw clamped over her bottom lip trying to suppress the wonton cries that only heightened when the vibrations of his groan riveted through her aching core. Ron lapped at her confidently while rubbing his thumb over her clit

"More Ron, please. I'm so close, so close-" Hermione begged unashamed. Ron forced himself to stop and grinned at Hermione's puff of annoyance. Ron picked himself off his knees and layed down on the bed next to Hermione, his face damp from her juices. His voice came out rugged and hoarse, "Ride my tongue, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed at the thought of the provocative position. She hesitated.

"You know you want to, 'Mione. Let me fuck you with my tongue." Two minutes later, Hermione screamed in utter pleasure, her thighs quaking with pleasure and strain from holding herself over Ron's face. She would remember to thank Merlin, Zeus and every bloody else for letting her let go of her inhibitions. She collapsed herself forward, coming face to face with Ron's still, clothed cock. She pulled it through the opening of his pants and flicked her tongue over the slit, tasting his essence. Deciding it wasn't so bad, she emboldened her movements by swiping her tongue down his length then taking him in, inch by inch, marveling that contrary to popular opinion, it wasn't all too bad at all. Before she could suck experimentally, Ron pulled her face up and she found herself looking into a face strained with built up tension and a frown that marred his facial features.

"I was about to cum," Ron simply replied, "I wanted to make sure my first orgasm was shared along with yours."

He turned her around, so they were facing the same way and flipped her on her back, him straddling her naked form except for the skirt that was still scrunched up at her waist, much to Ron's approval. He positioned his cock at her entrance, missing his destination the first two thrusts due to inexperience. He willed himself to slow down and gently push inside, almost cumming at the tight heat. This felt incredible, Ron wondered his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Hermione hissed in pain at the intrusion and Ron turned his attention towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a second. I'm sorry." was Hermione's soft reply.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love. You feel incredible."

Hermione shifted after a bit and grounded her hips down allowing Ron to inch his way deeper inside. When he was completely sheathed in her folds Ron willed himself not cum that second. This is what he's been missing?

"Fuck," Ron groaned. Hermione began to roll her hips and Ron pushed his palms on her stomach, stilling her movements. "Don't," he hissed through clenched teeth. He began to thrust himself in and out of Hermione, basking in the incredible feeling of being inside his lover.

"How are you feeling, 'Mione?"

"Augh," Hermione moaned, "moreee."

They began to pick up the pace, Ron thrusting in and out, occasionally rubbing his dick against her sensitive bud, pushing her towards the edge despite the lack of rhythm between the two inexperienced lovers. This was perfect Hermione finalized. It felt amazing. Both bodies began to move in frenzy and enthusiasm, all thoughts of rhythm forgotten on their quest for a much needed release.

"Ohh, Ron," Hermione moaned, "I'm so close, pleasseeee."

"You want to cum, love?" Ron purred, "beg for it."

"Please Ron, pleeease," came Hermione's immediate reply, Ron thanking she gave in all too willingly.

Ron's need grew and his urge to come forced his hips to thrust forward erratically, trying to find the right friction to push himself over the edge. As he felt his impending orgasm about to crash through him in waves of white heat, he slipped his hand towards Hermione's clit, rubbing rapidly bringing her much closer towards the edge, both a tip away from falling.

Seconds before she could feel the euphoric joy of another fantastic orgasm, she felt Ron lean his sweaty form towards her, his lips brushing across her sensitive ear and brought with it more jolts of pleasure as he whispered, "Number 20. I love you too."

Hermione arched and called out Ron's name like a mantra over and over again, as each wave of pleasure rocked throughout her entire body. That was all Ron needed to reach his peak as he stiffened momentarily over Hermione, his seed filling her as he milked every last spray out of his prick.

Ron was the first to come down from the euphoric high and slipped his flaccid cock out of Hermione's aching entrance with a slick pop. Hermione winced at the pressure and Ron immediately went to flip on his back next to Hermione, bringing her closer to cuddle up next to him, a sloppy grin plastered on him face, both enjoying the comfortable silence brought by a mind- blowing orgasm.

Ron began to drift off to sleep when Hermione piped up, "Ron, guess what?"

"What," Ron asked stifling a wide yawn

"Weasley is my king," was Hermione's cheeky reply with a grin.

"Always," was Ron confirmed, bringing Hermione closer, "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Ronald," Hermione assured while Ron's snores filled up the room. Hermione reached for her wand and closed the curtains to their bed.

***the next morning***

Seaumus and Neville were the first to enter the room and sighed in relief to see the curtains in Ron's bed drawn tightly. The food still remained on the transfigured table, untouched; the ice melted into a luke-warm puddle and the food long since forgotten. Neville made his way to his bed and noticed a note poking from the bottom of Ron's bed. He picked it up out of curiosity and made his way over towards Seamus. They opened the note and both boy's cheeks flushed with heat and jaws slackened with shock after completion of the note. Neville dropped the note and looked at Seamus, "I think we should just come back when they wake up," Neville suggested.

"Yeah, may "come up" as a bit awkward otherwise."

The parchment was unfolded and on the center of the room when Hermione awoken to dress. Her eyes flaring in shock along with her cheeks in embarrassment when she noticed what the note read:

_20 Reasons why Hermione Granger Should Have Hot, Passionate Sex with Ronald Weasley _

_1 .You're my girlfriend, you have to. _

_2. I've got bits... _

_3. REALLY nice bits. _

_4. Again, I'm the chosen one's best friend for crying out loud_

_5. Do I really need to have another reason, woman?_

_6. How about this, I've got positions that will have you vibrating in want._

_7. I'll make you groan in frustrations_

_8. Then let you scream in pleasure, don't worry I wont forget the silencing charm. _

_9. I'll make you cum all over my face while you ride my tongue_

_10. You'd like that wouldn't you, Mione? You kinky slut. You like why I talk dirty don't you?_

_11. Oh yeah, I'm kinky_

_12. I'm into foreplay_

_13. And yes, you can be my naughty school girl_

_14. I'll let you suck my cock, give you a taste while I fuck the back of your throat_

_Are you gagging for it yet? I'm sure you are, you dirty girl. _

_15. I'll punish you at night, leave you so wanton with denied pleasure_

_16. Then reward you with the best orgasm you will ever have_

_17. I'll leave you sore the next day_

_18. You'll enjoy those next few days wouldn't you? Being reminded of our night together?_

_19. Plus, you love me_

_20. I'll tell you myself. _

"Fuck," Hermione groaned.

A/N: I hope this met your expectations and didn't disappoint anybody. I have never written a sex scene before and I found Ron's role exceptionally hard to create. I really hope I didn't butcher up this fic with a second chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

20 Reasons Hermione Granger Should Have a Baby

With Ronald Weasley

A/N: Okay, so my dumb self found a way to download stories from my laptop...I know, I'm stupid. So instead of waiting til next week for an update, here you are. Updates may not take as long. Yay! Anyways...

I also got an anonymous review and I thought I should address it on here.

I don't think my stories demeans women, I am one after all. Ron is only kidding on the notes! It's suppose to be funny. ugh.

Two, dirty talk turns anyone on, trust me. It's part of having sex, correct?

Three, my character portrayals are realistic right? Something Ron and Hermione would say or do?

Fourth, now I don't mind criticism but flaming? Honestly, find something better to do with your time.

I'm so grateful for all the positive feedback you all contributed to this series. Especially to those who reviewed and added it to their favorites, I'm so honored lol. Onward...

* * *

><p>"Herms why not?"<p>

Ron was begging again, can you blame him? Hermione was stubborn.

"I said no, Ronald!"

"Hermione please! I'm begging you. Why cant we," Ron whined to Hermione.

"Because you act like a child, I don't want to have to take care of two children."

Well, that was bloody insulting. It's not like he acted like a child all the damn time. Hermione could be such a bint sometimes.

Ron opened the door to the bathroom, Hermione was standing in front of the mirror getting ready for work.

"'Mione, please? I think we're ready," Ron said calmly, looking at his wife.

"I don't know, Ron. We're both so busy all the time. You have being an Auror to worry about and I just got promoted to undersecretary of Magical Law Enforcements. When can we possibly have time to raise a child," Hermione asked reasonably.

"We can make time, love. Harry and Ginny find time for James and she's even playing quidditch!"

"Ronald, she quit quidditch."

"Right..."

Ron grimaced. He knew that one of them would have to quit working. He also knew neither of them would want to. It was hard enough convincing Hermione to have a baby, it was another to quit working.

When Ron didn't say anything she spoke again, "Look, I'll think about it alright? We can discuss this after work. I love you."

Ron gave a small smile. At least it wasn't completely shot down this time. Hermione walked passed him as her returned her endearment. He also made his way down stairs and they both made their way to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>"-and he never lets it go no matter how reasonable I'm being. He thinks its like how it was raising Scabbers! He doesn't realize its a responsibility, and we're so busy all the ruddy time. We barely have time to have sex, let alone raise a child! I might as well think of sex as a precious memory..." Hermione finished.<p>

Ginny scrunched her nose, "Okay, first of all, gross. Second of all, that's my brother so that just made it even worse, and third, 'Mione, having a kid isn't as sacrificial as you think, my and Harry have sex all the time."

It was Hermione's turn to grimace. "But honestly, it's so rewarding." Ginny had that look on her face of pure contentment, like nothing was missing anymore. It was true, she did have everything.

Hermione shrugged and looked even more defeated, "I know Gin, it's just that I'm not ready. How can I convince him to give me more time?" Hermione looked at her with such defeat Ginny had to help her best friend. It's not everyday Hermione asks someone else for help.

Ginny's smile radiated as she answered Hermione, "You have no idea how awesome it is to finally give you help," Hermione tsked, "Okay, but seriously, this what we do..."

Ron was so excited to finally be off, paperwork was a nightmare and he could barely keep his eyes from drooping shut; even now that he was home.

As soon as he made it on the couch he sighed and put his legs up on the table. Relaxation, finally. He closed his eyes and leaned into the couch.

"Ouch!" Ron opened his eyes to be greeted by blue ones. Wait, Hermione's eyes were brown. He sat up and really looked. James?

"What," Ron asked, only accomplishing one syllable due to the shock.

"Oh, Ginny and Harry wanted a night to themselves. She asked if we could take care of James for the night," Hermione replied, a little to happily. Usually having to take care of James brought a grimace out of her as well. Ron let it go and groaned, not today he thought sadly.

Hermione beamed in the inside. He'll be forgetting about the baby in no time. Everything was going according to plan.

Ron was even in a more bitter mood stepping outside of the bathroom, finally able to get into bed. James decided to soil his diaper, Hermione forcing him to change it because she was still cooking dinner. It was bloody awful, it smelled liked dragon dung.

It was fine during dinner, being able to play with James and cooing with the little bugger. He was a cute child. Too bad the little git decided to play with his food and get it all over Ron's face when he leaned in too close at the wrong time. It even had the nerve to laugh. He did not find peas sliding down his face very amusing, though Hermione did. He glared at her.

Ron even found himself getting the little boy to bed. Changing its diaper once again had not been any less dreadful, it pooped out everything it took in at dinner, blimey. The smell was bloody horid. To make it worse it took the kid two hours to fall asleep, two bloody hours! Where the bloody hell was Hermione the whole time? Nowhere!

Ron was passed exhausted, he was two steps away from dead. He grudgingly made his way towards the bed where Hermione laid, looking like she didn't even realize there was a damn baby! This just pissed Ron off more, he still didn't know why. He was even more pissed when she had a secret smile on her face, like she was up to something. Naturally, he flared.

"What the bloody hell, Mione?"

Hermione snapped her head up, eyebrows narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"You made me watch James all night! I'm bloody exhausted."

"I'm sorry, Ronald. I've been busy as well," Hermione replied looking back to the magazine she was reading.

"Hermione! You haven't done a damn thing, woman!"

This time Hermione closed her magazine, it oddly satisfied Ron for a moment until he realized she was going to open her mouth and say something. Fuck...

"I beg your pardon, Ronald? Did I or did not cook for you this evening?"

"You did.." Ron grumbled. Here we go...

Did I or did I not make you desert after wards?"

Again, he nodded.

"Ronald-"

"I bloody got it, woman," Hermione pouted at being interrupted, "I'm sorry. It's just that today was particularly tiring. I had to stay extra hours completing a follow up to the raid, then I come home and tried to get a nap and James is here. It's so tiring! I feel like pulling my eyes out."

"You're the one who wanted a child, Ron. Expect this every night."

Hermione watched Ron ponder that thought. His face slightly contorted due to thinking. She hoped he would stray away from wanting a child. That was the reason James was here after all.

It was bloody tiring, he couldn't even think about going through that every night. Then again playing with his nephew and watching those cerulean eyes light up with glee was mesmerizing. He wanted to be someone's center of attention, their idol. Then again the diaper changes and putting them to sleep was dreadful.

"Maybe you're right, Herms. I just want to sleep," Ron finalized, making his way into bed.

Hermione snuggled into his side, "Are you sure, love," she asked while taking in his earlobe into her sleek mouth. He could feel his cock stir. He was a man after all, with a sexy wife. Damn sleep to hell.

"Maybe I can stay up a little longer..." Ron sighed.

"Good," Hermione replied continuing her ministrations as she made her way down to his neck.

Merlin, this felt good. It had been a while since they both had time to get intimate.

She grazed her hand over his bulging erection and was rewarded with a strangled moan. Hermione straddled him and Ron wrapped his arms around her slender waist, thrusting occasionally to create friction against his cock.

He began breathing harder into Hermione's neck, feeling the arousal coil hotter in his groin. Ron took it as his cue to start undressing her, taking off her sleeping dress, leaving only her bottom knickers. Hermione dipped her hand into his pajama bottoms grasping his hardened flesh into her delicate hands.

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron groaned, dipping his head to taste her rosy nipples. Ron wanted to cum right there, hearing Hermione keen in pleasure. She was always so responsive.

Ron removed his fingers from her waist and pulled down his bottoms lower, freeing his eager erection. He removed her hand from his erection and positioned her at the head of cock. Teasing them both while he rubbed along her entrance, wet from her arousal.

"Oh, love please. I need you."

He thrust into her heat and he forgot all about his earlier exhaustion. He continued to pump into her heated core, hearing her moan and call his name after almost every thrust.

Ron could feel his orgasm approaching, inviting it to wash him over in blinding ecstasy. He opened his eyes to meet with Hermione's, eyes blown out from lust just like his own. It only hurried his orgasm along. Their skin was sleek with sweat, his fingers curling into her messy hair. He could feel her erected nipples sliding along his bare chest. He dipped his head and took it into his mouth once again, Hermione thrusting down unto him harder from the pleasure. He lapped at the rosy bud, occasionally nipping into the sensitive flesh. It brought Hermione closer along, her thrusting become erotic as she rode his cock.

He felt his balls begin to tighten, he was so close, just one more thrust...

"WAHH!"

Hermione gripped his shoulders and pushed him, his cock slipping out of her core.

"Wh- what," Ron asked, confused and disappointed. His release dissipating. Just one more...

"The baby, Ron. It's crying," Hermione replied, all traces of passion wiped off their face from the interruption, eyes concentrated on the hallway. Damn it!

"It can wait," He tried lining up his slowly softening cock with her entrance, just wanting to finish.

She shook her and got off of him, putting her sleep wear on, "I think I'm going to go check on our nephew, love."

Definitely not going to finish Ron thought with a grimace. He flopped back down into the linen, curling his hand against his prick as Hermione walked out of their room.

He was so glad it was Saturday, his nephew didn't go to bed until four in the fucking morning! When he woke up he made his way downstairs, back hurting from the awkward angle he had slept in.

* * *

><p>He walked into the living room to see James running around the living room with his pants down, Hermione chasing him. The little bugger thought it was the funniest thing to watch his aunt trying to chase him around like it was a game. He probably thought it was a game Ron thought.<p>

What came next took Ron out of his tired stupor, James began to pee as he was running, Hermione looking horrified.

"JAMES! Ronald! Help me," Hermione looked exasperated. James was still laughing, harder even.

Ron ran into the living room and picked James up, tickling the little monster. He sat the boy on his lap and smiled. It wasn't so bad. A little magic could clean up the mess.

"You naughty boy," Ron said, looking into the shining eyes while ruffling the red hair. James just chuckled clinging unto his uncle. This is nice Ron thought...

Ploop.

All was quiet. Hermione looked at Ron horrified. Ron looked at James like he was holding a hippogriff.

"Rona-"Hermione warned, ready for the outburst.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Ginny and Harry decided that was the time they would make an entrance. Ron stood up, almost dropping the baby, "Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione pointed at the baby, already prepared, All three sighing in relief as Ron was still outraged.

"It fucking pooped on me!"

Ginny and Harry snickered, they've been victims before. It was always funny when it wasn't you. Ron turned around outraged, "This isn't bloody funny," Ron yelled turning on them, "look at me, I have dung running down my trousers!"

"Ron, it's just poop," Ginny replied rolling her eyes like it happened all the time, "He's done it to me and Harry before."

"Honestly, mate," Harry replied taking James from Hermione, "he thinks its the funniest thing. It's why we always put sticking charms on his diapers."

Maybe James did do it all the time.

Ron grumbled obscenities under his breath as he walked away, much to Hermione's annoyance. Definitely no children.

A week has passed by and Hermione was pleased. No more baby talk. She was setting up and getting ready to go home. She couldn't wait to see Ron. She was later than usual so he made it home before her. She flooed out of the fireplace and was greeted by an empty living room and kitchen, though the lights were on.

She could hear pouring water in the distance, Ron was showering. She made her way towards the kitchen wanting to drink some tea. She was so tired, all she wanted was a cuppa and get some sleep. As soon as she made it into the kitchen she poured herself a mug and sat at the table, there she saw an all too familiar note. It had been a while since Ron had written her one. She set her mug down and took the parchment into her hands, peering down to read. She was mysteriously nervous, though it was already the third one she had received from him.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know you hate discussing this, but I can't help it. I want a kid. I know you don't think we're ready but I do. I can sacrifice, love. It's been on my mind since James was here. I don't care about the nasty things the little bugger did. I can only remember the good, the giggling, the look of curiosity then looking pleased when he liked it. I want it 'Mione and I hope eventually you will too. Bloody hell, 'Mione can you picture me being a da? I can and I can't help the goofy grin it brings me. So here it goes 'Mione, for the third time..._

Hermione put the note down. Even through the chaos that was James, she could remember Ron, how happy he was when he was playing with their nephew. He looked right, like he belonged. Even in moments of outrage, he reacted like how a father would. She didn't want to continue reading. She hadn't planned for a child and she didn't want to jump into things. Unfortunately, her curiosity got the best of her and she continued, knowing it could possibly change her mind...

_20 Reasons Hermione Granger Should Have a Child _

_with Ronald Weasley_

_1. We're married, naturally it's the next thing to do._

_2. Mum wont stop yapping about how we're the only ones who don't have kids (Charlie doesn't count). She needs to get off my back already. Help me! I mean, I cant go and have it with anybody else._

_3. She has a point, even Ginny beat me to it. I know, its not a competition but still. I'm older than her! _

_4. Can you imagine a mini Ron running around._

_5...or a mini 'Mione? It'll be bloody amazing._

_6. I don't care about the crying_

_7. Or the pooping_

_8. Or even the pissing_

_9. And don't be shocked, but I don't mind the interrupted sex either, just as long as I get to shag you sometimes. _

_10. Love, I'm mature enough, I know it wont be like Scabbers, Ginny told me you told her that. I'm not a bloody child, woman!_

_11. I want what the rest of our family has...a family of our own._

_12. I want someone who looks up to me_

_13. Who thinks me being clumsy is funny. _

_14. I want to teach it quidditch_

_15. Or let it be brilliant like you._

_16. I'd make a great dad_

_17. and you a brilliant mum._

_18. Blimey, I want to see those bright eyes shining at me with adoration, like I could do no wrong. I tend to disappoint people. It's nice to be admired._

_19. Someone calling me daddy, or you mummy._

_20. Lastly, I want to have a full house, well except for Friday nights. We need to call in all those favors from Harry and Ginny. We need to make more babies after all. It is lonely just us two with four rooms. Plus if they're full, mum wont visit so often._

_Mione, please love. I need this. Its time. We have money saved up and enough vacation time to take turns staying with the kids. 'Mione I don't want you to give up your dreams but don't you think we've serviced the Ministry long enough, like they're own bloody house elves? I want to do what I want, to do it with you. Please, 'Mione? Do this for me, for us? I love you Hermione. I always will, but I have enough for one more and I'm sure you do too. Give it a try, aye? It'll be brilliant! _

_P.S. Seriously though, mum wont visit so often! She gets so naggy. I love you!_

_-Ron_

Hermione didn't realize the tears until it fell like large drops unto the paper. She looked up only to meet her husbands cerulean blues shining right back, hopeful.

She strode over to him, getting on her toes to give him a chaste, loving kiss. She broke the kiss and could almost feel her doubts melt away when she saw that silly grin he always held after she read one of his letters, like the cat that got the cream. Damn, he was always so persuasive.

"We better start now then aye, love," she asked with a playful and promising tone.

Ron grinned and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you! You wont regret this 'Mione. I promise," he replied carrying her to the room almost tripping on the rug guarding their chamber's entrance, kissing her everywhere he could reach.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ron definitely is highly persuasive.

A/N: I wanted this to be on the funny side, like the first one. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as the others. Let me know what you guys thought of it. As always, reviews are highly appreciated. It does only take a minute...


End file.
